1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a painting system for painting a finned-tube heat exchanger, and more particularly to a painting system for painting a heat exchanger provided with a plurality of fins such as plate fins and corrugated fins so as to uniformly and efficiently paint even a root portion of each of the fins which are so mounted in the heat exchanger as to be closely spaced apart from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In heat exchangers employed in engines for automobiles, marine ships and construction equipments, or employed in air-conditioning equipments, a plurality of fins are so mounted on tubes as to be closely spaced in parallel apart from each other, through which tubes the heat-exchanger fluid flows. These heat exchangers are generally painted to improve its rust resistance or corrosion resistance and appearance.
In a conventional painting system for painting the heat exchangers, the heat exchangers are suspended from a suitable conveyor line such as one constructed of a conveyor chain, and transferred to a painting zone in which a solvent-soluble paint is sprayed on the heat exchangers in parallel to the fins thereof.
However, in such conventional painting system, since the plurality of the fins of the heat exchanger to be painted are so mounted on the tubes as to be closely spaced in parallel apart from each other, it is very difficult to uniformly paint a root portion of each of the fins and outer peripheral surfaces of the tubes. Consequently, the conventional painting system is not adequate to spray painting of finned-tube heat exchangers which are used under severe conditions, and, therefore required to be good in rust resistance or corrosion resistance.